marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Weasley
Ron Weasley '(born 1 March 1996), human, is a student at Nintendo High, currently a slave of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, being brainwashed into acting as Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, Harry and Hermione's closet friend as well as Mew's master. He's the youngest male of his family and a overprotective older brother to his only little sister. History (Pre High School Days) High School Days Schedule Appearance Ron inherited the typical Weasley family traits: fiery red hair and a freckled complexion. When he becomes embarrassed, his ears notably turn red. He has blue eyes, a long nose, and is described as being very tall and lanky, with big hands and feet. In this way, his stature is similar to those of his older brothers Bill and Percy, rather than the stockier Charlie, and Fred and George. By the time he was 17, Ron was 5'9 inches tall and weighed 152 pounds Personality Ron was a very funny person, but often emotionally immature, and insensitive. He had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humour that often brought his friends laughter and relaxation. However, as Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood pointed out, his humour could occasionally be hurtful, even if unintentionally. Hermione was frequently frustrated with Ron's immaturity, once commenting that he had the "''emotional range of a teaspoon" Ron's character was also marked by moodiness and insecurity. He could be argumentative, a trait particularly displayed in his bickering with Hermione. He also had a fierce temper, which was especially prone to provocation if his loved ones were insulted, and was not above undermining the ways of wizarding kind during confrontations (e.g. he had, on more than one occasion, opted to manually resort to the use of his fists rather than his wand when provoked). Under the spell which keeps him under the control of Rita and Zedd, Ron is ruthless, emotionless, loyal to his master, and will do anything to follow their commands. Powers & Abilities Having found a random Sengoku Driver then entering the Helheim and gaining the Blood Orange Lockseed, Ron becomes Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim, a evil counterpart to Masaru, Kamen Rider Gaim. Ride Wear The '''Ride Wear (ライドウェア Raido Uēa?) is Bujin Gaim's default formundersuit, which is briefly seen during Bujin Gaim's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Bujin Gaim's Ride Wear is nearly identical to that of the original Armored Rider Gaim, except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. While he lacks Gaim'sLockseed Holder, as he only possesses a single Lockseed, he is still equipped with a Musou Saber side weapon, which is also held on the left side of his Sengoku Driver with a holster. The Ride Wear that Bujin Gaim's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator (ライダーインジケーター Raidā Injikētā?) faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Coreor Senyo Joint. Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms (ブラッドオレンジアームズ Buraddo Orenji Āmuzu?) is Bujin Gaim's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is ared-colored version of the Daidaimaru, while the helmet Bujin Gaim wears is the Dai Kabuto (ダイカブト? lit. "Orange Helmet") with the Pulp Eye (パルプアイ Parupu Ai?) visor. Compared to his good counterpart, Bujin Gaim has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Kachidoki Arms. As for his agility stats, he can jump as high as Pine Arms Gaim and is slightly faster than him. This Arms' finisher is the Naginata Musou Slicer (ナギナタ無双スライサー Naginata Musō Suraisā?), which is activated by locking the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Bujin Gaim charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. Devices * Sengoku Driver - Transformation device * Lockseeds - Gives access to Bujin Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used * Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Bujin Gaim's Musou Saber Weapons * Musou Saber - Bujin Gaim's side weapon in every single one of his forms * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ** Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim ver.) - Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms' personal weapon Trivia * Ron and his friends, within the story of HSD, are all connected to Kamen Riders. Hermione is the chief and landlord of Shotaro and Philip, Kamen Rider W, Harry is Kamen Rider Gridon and Ron is Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim. * Becoming Rita's slave is a reference to Tommy's first time as a Ranger and Ron's own stubborn attitude which usually disrupts his friendship with Harry.Category:Characters